Meeting of The Minds
by Elven-Mage-Alanis
Summary: Formerly known as A Truth to it All. Legolas encounters one of Princess Alustriel's Training sessions.
1. Default Chapter

::appears in a cloud of fog:: hello …… this is my first attempt at a LOTR fic……..it's just an experiment featuring my character so please try to be gentle………..enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MYUNE, ALUSTRIEL AND POCKET LINT!! Want some pocket lint?  
  
A small female figure ran as fast as she could through the trees. She could still hear the shouts and curses of the group of boys that chased her.  
  
" Come back here you little bitch!" one of them called.  
  
Upon hearing this she ran faster. Why were they chasing her? She hadn't done anything. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of a dagger cutting through the air. She ducked behind a tree just as the dagger hit the ground where she had been seconds before. The small girl stopped and attempted to catch her breath.  
  
" I thought 'Lorien was supposed to be a place of peace." She whispered breathlessly  
  
Princess Alustriel Silver wing was a dark elf. She had lost her parents in a great battle when she was only 200 years old. She had been found wandering aimlessly through a human city one stormy day by none other than the lady Galadriel herself. The Lady said that she had heard the child's mind pleading for help and had left 'Lorien to find her. Galadriel adopted the small child in hopes of one day she would become a great leader.  
  
At the age of 500 years Alustriel was a beautiful child. Brilliant stardust sliver hair that came down to her chin, and black bangs that came down to her hips framed her pale slender face. With skin so pale it could have shamed new fallen snow and brilliant moonstone colored eyes she rivaled the Lady of the Wood.  
  
The shouting grew louder as boys approached. Alustriel began running through the brush again. She could hear them cursing at her and insulting her. Why were they chasing her? She had just come out of the glade where her 'mother' kept her mirror for a breath of fresh air when they spotted her.  
  
Alustriel had spent the whole morning with her mother attempting to gain some control on the awesome power that her tiny body held. If ever she lost control of the power she could destroy the whole of Middle Earth. She had nearly done so a few nights ago when a horrible nightmare struck her.  
  
"Why do they hate me so much?" she asked herself.  
  
She ran on through the woods. A stinging pain grew in her side. One of the boys behind her called her a heretic. That was it. That was the straw that broke the mules back. She stopped running and turned to face them as the anger swelled in her.  
  
The boys stopped and glared at her. The oldest , a half-elf by the name of Myune, had been the one to call her a heretic.  
  
"Take that back." Alustriel growled dangerously.  
  
"No." Myune sneered.  
  
Alustriel could feel the familiar surge of power rising within her.  
  
"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
A blast of wind shot threw the trees as the power was released. Alustriel's eyes glowed blood red as her psychic power took over. She pointed the palm of her hand at Myune. He was lifted off the ground. She moved her hand so that it was pointed towards a nearby tree. Myune was thrown into the tree with enough force to knock the wind out of him.  
  
"Alustriel! No!" a strong male voice cried.  
  
Pain shot through her back as a power from the outside took over. Alustriel fell to her hands and knees. The pain was gone but it had left her short of breath and shaking .  
  
"Be gone!" the strong voice said.  
  
The boys grabbed Myune and ran. A strong hand lifted Alustriel's frail body from the ground. She looked up at the person who held her. She knew that long grayish beard anywhere. It was Gandalf. Her beloved master and teacher.  
  
"Master, " she said weakly " I'm sorry…..I couldn't control it"  
  
"Hush now my apprentice" Gandalf said quietly " it was not your fault."  
  
Alustriel passed out in his arms. Gandalf sighed and carried the small girl back to her mother.  
  
~~*  
  
A small elfish boy awoke in his room in Mirkwood. With shoulder length blonde hair and aquamarine eyes he was a handsome youth. What was that power?  
  
The small boy kicked off his covers and walked toward the window. His large white shirt hung past his knees. Young Prince Legolas had just experienced what had to have been the strangest dream of his life. It had been about a girl about his age with hair that was both black and silver at the same time. She seemed really nice. But why was she being chased?  
  
Legolas had to admit that she was very pretty. But it was her eyes that had drawn him to her. They were bright moonstone in color and they had flecks of blue in them. The only problem was that they had seemed empty and almost dead.  
  
The girl had intrigued him so much that it was impossible to believe that she wasn't real. He silently promised himself that he would one day meet this girl, even if his father told him not to.  
  
Legolas left the window and crawled back into bed to finish his nap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it. What do you think? Should I continue? Should I quit?  
  
I don't know about you but I think Legolas would look cool with aquamarine colored eyes  
  
Well must go  
  
::vanishes in a cloud of silvery fog:: 


	2. Of Lacewings and Awakenings

::appears in a cloud of mist:: thanks AJ I really needed that. You're so good to me…. Thank you my friend. ::bows with a flourish:: and at AJ's request I shall continue. (it feels so good to get words of praise from my favorite fanfic writer). Well here it is the 2nd chapter.  
  
  
  
Alustriel slowly awakened to find herself lying in her bed. The room was dark as usual. The plants around her grove like room gave off a pale silver light. She moaned and pulled the satin sheets over her head. Haldir was going to be mad when he found out that she had gotten into a fight. Haldir was her adopted older brother. He had taken it upon himself to protect her.  
  
"Alustriel?" a gentle male voice asked  
  
She poked her head out and looked around. Standing in the doorway was a tall slender figure.  
  
"Are you awake?" he asked.  
  
"Yes father. I am" came her whispered response.  
  
Celeborn entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Alustriel sat up, her pale nightdress gleamed in the light.  
  
"Father I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it get out of control. I'm-" she began.  
  
Celeborn held up a hand to silence her. He brought his hand down and examined her pale face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. She probably thought she was in trouble.  
  
"Art thou well young one?" he asked.  
  
Alustriel nodded  
  
"Feel you any pain?"  
  
The girl shook her head. The pain from her cuts and bruises had vanished.  
  
"Father am I in trouble?" she asked meekly.  
  
Celeborn shook his head.  
  
"Nay child. Thou art not in trouble." He said. "Though many of us are quite worried about you. You must be more careful."  
  
" Father! It wasn't my fault. The started chasing me for no reason. I didn't do anything to them." She said frantically.  
  
Celeborn held up his hand to silence her again.  
  
"Be still my daughter." He said " Your mother and I saw how it started. We both know it wasn't you who began the fight. We also know that your attack was provoked. Mithrandir has told us all that happened. He was very worried for you"  
  
Alustriel sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt Myune." She said. " I know that elves are not supposed to fight each other even when provoked."  
  
Celeborn looked at her. Pride filled his eyes. She was acting so grown up that it normally would have frightened him. But, today it didn't .  
  
" Apology accepted young one." He said.  
  
He stood and looked down at her.  
  
"Now get some rest." He said  
  
Celeborn bent and places a kiss on her forehead. They smiled at each other as he tucked her in.  
  
"Sleep well little one" he said.  
  
Celeborn left quietly.  
  
~~*  
  
Legolas ran swiftly through a emerald green meadow. As he ran a flock of multi- colored butterflies took flight. Their lacewings glinted in the bright sun. He smiled and laughed. Today was an absolutely perfect day. The sky was a brilliant blue and there were no clouds to block the suns beautiful rays. Birds sang , fawns played in the meadow and the trees whispered their secrets.  
  
What a joy it was to live! He ran across a small stream sending up small splashes as he went. His soft leather boots made little noise as he ran. The white shirt and pale blue leggings he wore caused him to look ethereal. He ran down a hill and fell backwards into a soft patch of pale purple flowers. He tucked his arms under the back of his head and gazed up at the sky. The grass beneath him was still damp from last nights rain but he didn't mind.  
  
He grinned and voiced his joy to the sky. Today was truly a perfect day. A light breeze played with his wispy blonde hair. One of the pale strands tickled his nose. He blew it away.  
  
A small blue butterfly landed on the tip of his nose. He smiled and caught it in his hand before it could fly away. He sat up and opened his hand. The butterfly walked lightly across his palm but didn't fly away. For some reason the butterfly's lace wings reminded him of that girl from his dream.  
  
Earlier he had admitted to himself that he had a crush on her even though he didn't even know her name. During his daily history lesson (his least favorite class) he had drawn a picture of her the way he had seen her in the dream. He pulled the picture out of it's hiding place in his sleeve. He unfolded the parchment and looked at the pictures. His amazing artistic ability shone in how well the sketch was drawn. He had shone his father the picture and had received praise and a warm hug for it. His mother would have enjoyed it too if she had not gone west after receiving a horrible dagger wound from an orc.  
  
Legolas hardly even noticed when the butterfly had flown away. He just sat there imagining the types of adventures he might have had with the girl. He fell asleep with thoughts of her in his mind. 


	3. Blood

::appears in a cloud of smoke this time:: ::cough cough:: hey guys…..I was in the middle of frying a few really evil flamer people. ::cough cough:: well here is the chapter that introduces Alustriel's mental health issues and a one of her different names. HA! Aragorn isn't the only one with a billion different names. (see first chapter for disclaimer.) Oh! I still don't own lord of the rings but I do still have some pocket lint. elvish is in `'. Dark elvish is in ~ ~.  
  
  
  
Blood. Dripping endlessly. Tiny, slender fingers swirled in the growing crimson pool on the floor. Alustriel sat in the center of this pool. Her white gown was stained with the sweet smelling liquid. Her long black bangs were soaked with blood. Blood continued to seep from the massive gash along her arm. A few feet away a long dagger rested on the ground. It hadn't moved since she had thrown it. The dagger's black blade glinted in the pale light.  
  
The dagger had been created in the fires created by Dark Elven magic. Alustriel swirled her fingers in the blood that seeped from her arm. She felt pain but it was distant. She brought a finger up out of the pool and ran it down the scar that ran down her left eye and down her cheek. The finger left a blood trail along the scar.  
  
This obsession. This loneliness. Was this the world? Was this how her life would be? The sickly sweet smell of the silvery red liquid filled her nostrils. Will death bring freedom. She dipped her finger back into the pool. She ran the newly bloodied finger along her ears ,which were about 3 inches longer than a bright elf's ears [1]. The blood covered the tips of her pointed ears.  
  
She was quickly becoming mesmerized by this slowly blossoming flower. It was beautiful to her. She wanted to lie in this flower and sleep forever. Maybe the other's would forget about her. Wouldn't that be nice? Yes. It would be. But that wouldn't happen. No. her mother wouldn't let it happen.  
  
The sound of someone running through the hallway filled her ears.  
  
~~*  
  
Galadriel ran through the hallways as fast as she could.  
  
The Lady had been gazing into her mirror when she saw something that had absolutely horrified her. She had seen her daughter laying amid a pool of blood. The child did not move and her eyes did not open.  
  
For fear that she would be too late she ran faster. Several guards looked confused as the Lady ran past. The Lady of the Wood hadn't run this fast since she left that stormy day to rescue Princess Alustriel.  
  
Galadriel finally reached the dark hallway that lead to Elei's room. A sick feeling twisted in her stomach. The sound of her soft shoes hitting the floor reverberated off the walls.  
  
Galadriel opened the door to Elei's room quickly. The small girl was not lifeless as she had been in the vision but she was sitting in the center of a blossoming pool of blood.  
  
She ran inside and lifted the child from the blood. The Lady cradled the Princess in her arms.  
  
Elei, now deprived from the pool of blood, began running her fingers over the gash on her arm. She looked up at her mother. Her pupils were dilated.  
  
~Mommy?~ she asked  
  
`yes little one' Galadriel said. `Tis me'  
  
~Your dress will be stained~  
  
`Tis not a problem' Galadriel said `You are the one I am worried about'  
  
Galadriel carried Alustriel out of the room and down the hallway. She stopped a servant and told him about the blood. Galadriel carried the tiny girl towards the bathing chamber. She set the small dark elf onto the counter and filled the large white marble tub with warm water. she gently removed Alustriel's gown. She was careful not to pull any dried blood off.  
  
Galadriel placed the small girl into the tub and began cleaning the blood from her pale skin. She poured sweet smelling oils into the water in an attempt to calm the girl. Sure enough the girls body relaxed and her eye lids drooped. The girl was falling into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
The Lady cleaned Alustriel's hair before pulling the child out of the now red water. Galadriel wrapped the small child in a soft , warm towel. She drained the tub before carrying Alustriel back to her fern gully-type room.  
  
  
  
The blood had been cleaned off the floor. The cut on the girl's arm was still bleeding. Galadriel set the young Princess onto the bed before pulling leaves off of certain plants in the room. She squeezed the leaves until a small puddle of a blue jell-like substance rested in the palm of her hand.  
  
Galadriel rubbed some of this substance onto the wound. The bleeding stopped almost instantly. The Lady tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of her gown and applied the rest of the ointment to it. She tied this piece of fabric around Elei's wounded arm.  
  
  
  
Galadriel dressed the girl in a pale violet night gown before laying her back into the bed.  
  
~~*  
  
Legolas pulled the string back gently as he took aim. He released the string and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the target dead center. He lowered the bow and grinned. He was getting better at this. His father would be pleased.  
  
He walked foreword and pulled the arrow from the target. Memories of his dream this morning began returning to him. He had seen that girl sitting in a pool of blood. She looked tired and her eyes were empty again.  
  
  
  
A tall woman with long glittering hair , whom he recognized as the Lady Galadriel, had pulled the girl from the pool of blood.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a thought struck him. If Galadriel was in the dream, then maybe they weren't dreams at all. Maybe that girl was with Galadriel.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas turned to see Osono ,his nursemaid, running toward him. Legolas waved to her.  
  
"Over here Osono!" he called.  
  
  
  
Osono stopped in front of him and bent to catch her breath for she had been running all over the palace to find the young prince. When she had caught her breath, she stood and looked at him.  
  
"The King requests your presence immediately." Osono said.  
  
Legolas nodded and looked up a the tall Half-elf. A breeze blew and ruffled Osono's reddish-gold hair. Legolas slung his bow over his shoulder and took Osono's hand. The Half-elven nursemaid led the small boy through the white hallways of Mirkwood.  
  
~~*  
  
Minutes later, Legolas stepped through the large oak doors of the throne room alone. He scanned the room. His father sat in a large throne that seemed to be made of a large slab of white and gray marble. The prince ling's eyes lit up when he saw his two older brothers Kellen and Cirrus standing nearby. Legolas ran to Kellen and threw his arms around his oldest brother's waist. Kellen smiled and lifted Legolas from the ground. Legolas laughed as Kellen spun him around. He hugged his brother then looked at Cirrus whom he hugged as well.  
  
King Thranduil coughed. Kellen placed Legolas back on the ground. All three of them turned to face their father. Thranduil stood and looked at his two eldest sons.  
  
"It is time for you to continue your training my sons." He said calmly.  
  
He glanced at Legolas.  
  
"And it is time for one of us to begin." He smiled slightly.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. Was he really going to start his training? Was it time? Thranduil looked at Kellen and Cirrus.  
  
"You two shall be traveling to Rivendell to train under Lord Elrond." His gaze turned to Legolas. "And you , my youngest, shall be traveling to Lothlorien to train under the guidance of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
  
Legolas eyes widened again. He was being separated from his beloved brothers? He was going somewhere he had never been before? Alone? What was he going to do? Who would he play with? Who would he trust?  
  
Legolas looked up at his father in shock. He swallowed hard. Thranduil Looked at Kellen and Cirrus.  
  
"Go and pack my sons" he said.  
  
Kellen and Cirrus left leaving Legolas standing there dumbfounded. Thranduil knelt in front of Legolas and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Relax Legolas." He said. "Do not be afraid."  
  
"B-but I-I'll be all alone." The young prince stammered.  
  
"No." Thranduil said "I do not think you will."  
  
Thranduil knew of the young dark elf that resided in Lorien. What was her name? Alustriel? Yes that was it. He had received word from Galadriel of what had happened as had Elrond. He also knew that there was some sort of link between his son and the young dark elf. This had been proved when Legolas showed Thranduil the picture of the girl from his dream. He looked at Legolas and smiled.  
  
"Do not fear." He reassured the boy. " All will be well."  
  
With that he left taking Legolas with him so that the small prince could pack for the journey.  
  
  
  
Ok there it is. The next chapter. Oh! For those of you who are wondering Elei is dark elven for shadow. Elei was the dark elven goddess of darkness. Alustriel is called this because she resembles the goddess greatly. It is also said that Alustriel May be the reincarnation of Elei. 


	4. Of Girls and Swords

::appears in a cloud of silvery fog:: Hello again. Well here it is the next chapter……………..you know what? More people should read this. I don't know why but I think stories with angst can be good with people. Why? Because it lets people know that they aren't the only ones with problems. And another thing. SEX ISN'T EVERYTHING!  
  
So excuse me if this story doesn't have any graphic sex in it! For those of you who do like it I'm sorry for yelling but I just had to get that off of my chest. Elvish is in `'.  
  
Legolas sat on his bed pouting as Osono packed bag of clothing for him. He was leaving for Lothlorien in the morning.  
  
*it's not fair!* he shouted mentally.  
  
He didn't want to leave Mirkwood. He didn't want to go to a place he'd never been to before. But most of all, he didn't want to be alone. Who would he play with? Were there any boys his age in 'Lorien? Probably not. What if he had to play with girls?!  
  
The thought struck him like lightning. He would probably lose his mind if he had to play with girls! He couldn't stand playing with dolls. He didn't like playing dress-up either.  
  
He threw himself backwards onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his face.  
  
'Legolas?' Osono said 'What's wrong?'  
  
'I just had a horrible thought.' He said  
  
'And what would that be?' Osono asked  
  
Legolas pulled the pillow off his face and looked at Osono.  
  
'What if I'm stuck playing with girls?'  
  
Osono chuckled  
  
'Girls aren't that bad young prince.' She said. 'You play with me and I'm a girl'  
  
'Osono, you're a cool girl so you don't count' he said.  
  
Osono chuckled again.  
  
Legolas pulled the pillow over his face again  
  
'Oh great.' He whined 'I'm gonna be stuck with girls for who knows how long. And I'm gonna lose my mind.'  
  
Osono couldn't help but laugh. One would think the child were traumatized.  
  
'It won't be that bad Legolas' Osono said 'Now go and get cleaned up for dinner.'  
  
~~*  
  
That night a feast was being held in honor of their Queen's birthday. Even though Queen Adelle had gone West they still celebrated her birthday.  
  
Legolas entered the massive dinning room. He wore a shirt of pale blue silk and a pair of silver leggings. His hair had been put up in the traditional braids and thin ribbons of silver and blue had been woven into them.  
  
Several gasped at how handsome the young prince looked. Many turned to look at the small ethereal creature as he walked past and took a seat next to Cirrus.  
  
Cirrus smiled at his younger brother. From the look on Legolas' face he deduced that the young one was already bored. He silently agreed that this feast was going to be a boring one.  
  
~~*  
  
Legolas awoke the next morning and dressed. The feast had indeed been a boring one. He went to the window and watched as the sun slowly rose. He sighed. He was leaving today after all. He grabbed his pack and left the room quietly.  
  
His father met him in the stable. Legolas was glad that he wouldn't be traveling alone. That had been one of his many fears.  
  
~~*  
  
Legolas watched as Mirkwood vanished behind him. The horse he and his father rode moved swiftly across the plains.  
  
This was the beginning of the end according to Legolas.  
  
  
  
~~*  
  
Alustriel slashed outwards at Haldir with her sword. She watched as her 'brother' leapt backwards to avoid the blow.  
  
Sword fighting was only one of the things Alustriel excelled at. Haldir swung at her. She dodged the strike and smacked his stomach with the flat of her blade. Haldir gasped and dropped his sword. He clutched his stomach. It didn't hurt very much but it did sting a little.  
  
'You're getting better at this Elei.' He said gently. ' I'm going to have to watch my back.'  
  
Alustriel sheathed her sword and looked at her brother with empty eyes.  
  
'Are you alright?' she asked  
  
'Yes' Haldir said ' I'm fine.'  
  
The older elf stood and looked around. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and birds were singing everywhere. He looked and saw that Alustriel had retreated into the shadows. He frowned.  
  
'Come on out Elei.' He said.  
  
Alustriel shook her head. Haldir sighed. She could be so stubborn at times.  
  
'Well I guess we're finished here so you can go inside if you want.' Haldir said.  
  
When he turned to look at her she had vanished without a trace. He sighed again.  
  
~~*  
  
Alustriel wandered through the hallways. Everything was being cleaned. What was going on?  
  
She ran off to find her mother. She found Galadriel in the mirror glade. The Lady was watching the mirror closely. Alustriel crept quietly over to a rock and sat down. Galadriel looked up at the child and smiled warmly.  
  
'Hello little one' she said gently  
  
'Mother?.' Alustriel said 'Is someone special coming?'  
  
'Yes.' Galadriel said. 'why do you ask this?'  
  
'I felt it.'  
  
Galadriel's lips parted slightly and glanced and the ground. It was true then. The girl had the Sight. She looked up at the small girl who was sitting calmly on the rock. She had an empty expression on her face.  
  
'Who is coming Mother?' Alustriel asked.  
  
'The young Prince of Mirkwood is arriving tomorrow.' Galadriel said. 'He is to start his Habitat Training.'  
  
'Oh' was all that Alustriel said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was fun…….Bye! ::vanishes:: 


	5. The Meeting

::appears in a cloud of silvery fog:: Hey look two chapters in one day! I feel special. Ok no long speeches this time. Once again I wish to apologize for my shouting in the last chapter. See first chapter for disclaimer on characters. NOT MY SONG!! Elvish is in `'. dark-Elvish is in ~~.  
  
  
  
Legolas glanced around him in wonder as he was lead through the hallways of Lothlorien. He and his father had just arrived in the most beautiful place he had ever been. They stopped at the base of a grand marble staircase.  
  
He watched in amazement as to tall elves walked down the staircase. The Lady Galadriel was absolutely gorgeous in person.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lovers in the long grass  
  
Look above them  
  
Only they can see  
  
Where the clouds are going  
  
Only to discover  
  
Dust and sunlight  
  
Ever make the sky so blue  
  
~~~~~  
  
The lord and Lady of Lothlorien stopped at the base of the stairs and smiled. The lady Galadriel looked up at the top of the stairs and narrowed her eyes slightly. A small form stepped out of the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Afternoon is hazy  
  
River flowing  
  
All around the sounds  
  
Moving closer to them  
  
Telling them the story  
  
Told by Flora  
  
Dreams they never knew  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It was the girl! She was real! And she was beautiful. She wore a long black silk dress. Her hair was short and brilliant silver and the long bangs were midnight black in color. Her eyes though, were empty and dead. She glided down the stairs silently and stopped next to Galadriel. The Lady smiled at the small girl before turning and looking at Thranduil.  
  
'Welcome to Lothlorien' Lord Celeborn said.  
  
Thranduil smiled and bowed slightly.  
  
'Thank you Lord Celeborn.' He said  
  
He turned and looked at Galadriel. He smiled warmly.  
  
'My lady.' He said 'Every day you grow more and more beautiful.'  
  
Galadriel nodded and gazed at him with piercing eyes. The small girl who stood next to the lady had a blank look on her face as she stared off into the distance. She seemed out of place in her black dress.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Silver willows  
  
Tears from Persia  
  
Those who come  
  
From a far-off island  
  
Winter Chanterelle lies  
  
Under cover  
  
Glory-of-the-sun in blue  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
King Thranduil looked to see his youngest son looking at the girl in wonder. He nudged his son gently. Legolas snapped out of his trance and looked up at his father. He remembered what he was supposed to do.  
  
Legolas bowed gracefully to the lord and lady. His pale hair fell about his shoulders.  
  
'Greetings my Lord and Lady.' He said  
  
Galadriel smiled and nodded to the boy before looking at Thranduil.  
  
'And who might this charming young one be?' she asked  
  
'This is Legolas.' Thranduil said with pride.  
  
'Well, I knew he would be handsome but I didn't think he would be beautiful as well.'  
  
Legolas blushed bright scarlet. This drew the small girl's attention. Their eyes met and held. He nearly screamed at the pain and torment that were reflected in those dead eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Some they know as passion  
  
Some as freedom  
  
Some they know as love  
  
And the way it leaves them  
  
Summer snowflake  
  
For a season  
  
When the sky above is blue  
  
When the sky above is blue  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Celeborn noticed the two children staring at each other as did Thranduil and Galadriel. The Lady placed a soft hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
'Say hello Alustriel' Galadriel said.  
  
The girl stepped forward. She closed her eyes lifted the front of her skirt a few centimeters from the ground and gave the traditional dark-Elven bow with a flourish. The bow seemed to be directed at Legolas.  
  
' Salutations your highness' The small girl said gently ' I am Princess Alustriel Silver Wing of Threadbare.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lying in the long grass  
  
Close beside her  
  
Giving her the name  
  
Of the one the moon loves  
  
This will be the day she  
  
Will remember  
  
When she knew his heart  
  
Was  
  
Loving in the long grass  
  
Close beside her  
  
Whispering of love  
  
And the way it leaves them  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stepped foreword and bowed to her. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss onto the back of it. He looked up and saw a bored look on her face. She must be as bored as he was.  
  
'Well, as much as I wish not to. I must leave.' Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas' eyes flew to his father. It was true then. He would be alone.  
  
Alustriel turned her cold eyes to Thranduil and narrowed them as the king suppressed a shiver.  
  
Thranduil bowed once more and bid them farewell. He left in silence.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lying in the long grass  
  
In the sunlight  
  
They believe it's true love  
  
And from all around them  
  
Flora's secret  
  
Telling them of love and the way it breathes  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Galadriel glanced down at the children then turned to her husband.  
  
'Come' she whispered into Celeborn's ear. ' I believe that they will be fine alone. At least for a few hours.'  
  
Celeborn nodded and laid a hand on Alustriel's shoulder. The girl looked up at him. She nodded in answer to the unspoken question written in her father's eyes. The Lord and Lady turned and glided up the staircase hand in hand.  
  
Alustriel turned and glided across the floor towards a balcony without even sending a glance in Legolas' direction.  
  
'W-wait!' Legolas called.  
  
Alustriel motioned with her hands for him to follow her. The young prince chased after the girl. Alustriel leaned against the wall of the balcony and stared blankly off into the distance. She could see Myune and the rest of his gang goofing off and acting like the idiots that they were.  
  
Legolas looked out over the low wall as well. His heart leapt when his saw the boys that were fooling around down below. Maybe he wouldn't be stuck with girls after all.  
  
'Who are they?' he asked  
  
'Stay away from them.' Alustriel said. ' they may beat you up as well.'  
  
Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
'Those are the kids that chased you aren't they.' He said  
  
' Yes.' Alustriel said. 'How did you know that?'  
  
'I saw it.' Came the response.  
  
She looked at him for a second before a small, weak smile formed on her face. A tiny smile formed on Legolas' face as well.  
  
With that they turned and walked away together. Each had the same thought running through their mind.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
And  
  
Looking up from eyes of  
  
Amaranthine  
  
They can see the sky  
  
Is blue  
  
Knowing that their love  
  
Is true  
  
Dreams they never knew  
  
And the sky above is blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well there it is. The next chapter. And please review I wish to know if this chapter is any good.  
  
::vanishes:: 


	6. Night

::appears in the silvery fog yet again:: People actually like this? ………….weird. you asked for it so here it is. The next chapter. Elvish is in `'. dark Elvish is in ~ ~. Oh and for those of you who are wondering ; Celebrian has already gone West. And people this is NOT an AU. There is a ring. It shall be mentioned later.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the unknown characters. I sadly don't own tenchi muyo or cardcapters or lord of the rings.  
  
Legolas sighed. He had been in this beautiful place for a few hours now. Alustriel had left a few minutes ago. She said that she had to go do something. So far he hadn't been forced to play dolls with anyone. That was a relief.  
  
He looked down at the forest floor. The branch he sat on was long and thick. He sighed again. The young prince was beginning to get very bored. When was he to start his training? And why? Thoughts like these sped through his mind often colliding with each other.  
  
  
  
The voices of a group of boys filled his ears. The group of boys he had seen earlier passed beneath him. There were five of them and they seemed to be a little older than he was. They were chattering and laughing quite loudly. One of them looked up at him.  
  
The others stopped talking and looked up at him as well.  
  
'Who the hell are you?' one of them asked. ' I've never seen you around here before. And why are you in our tree?'  
  
'It's not your tree.' Legolas said.  
  
'Yes it is' the same boy said. 'Now get down'  
  
When Legolas didn't move the boy growled. He began to climb the tree. Legolas got up and ran to the end of the branch. Alustriel had been right. They were going to hurt him. He watched in terror as the other boys began to climb as well.  
  
  
  
Legolas shrieked as the boy pushed him off the branch. He fell onto the forest floor with a crunch. When he tasted blood he knew that he had split his lip. Not only that but he had torn his shirt as well. Tears fell from his eyes as his ankle throbbed in pain.  
  
'Hey!' A female voice yelled. 'leave him alone!'  
  
Legolas' heart sang. It was Alustriel. He looked to see her standing nearby. At her side was an older elf he'd never seen before. His eyes widened in terror when he saw the two massive, hellish wolves that stood next to her[1]. They were purplish-blue in color with large yellow eyes and dripping fangs. The growled in unison.  
  
The boys jumped down from the tree and stood in a half circle near its base. All of them were smirking.  
  
'Well well well.' Their leader said. 'If it isn't the little witch'  
  
`That's mage Myune!' Alustriel growled.  
  
'There really isn't a difference now is there?' Myune sneered.  
  
Several of the elves chuckled at this. The elf that was with Alustriel glared at them.  
  
'Hey! Shut up!' he growled  
  
'Why don't you try and make us Haldir.' Myune said.  
  
The two massive wolves snarled loudly. Legolas shivered at the sound. He looked at Alustriel and noticed that she had changed out of her dress and into a long sleeved shirt of silver satin and black leggings.  
  
'Myune I'm warning you' Alustriel growled.  
  
Myune raised an eyebrow. He laughed and kicked Legolas in the side. Legolas cried out in pain and curled up into a fetal position.  
  
'Protecting your boyfriend little witch?' Myune sneered.  
  
'He's not my boyfriend Myune. But he is the Prince of Mirkwood and a guest in Lothlorien.' Alustriel half shouted  
  
'So?' Myune said. 'He still has no right to be in our part of the forest.'  
  
'The forest doesn't belong to you Myune.' Haldir said.  
  
'Stay out of this Haldir.' Myune ordered.  
  
'Make me.' Haldir countered.  
  
As Haldir said this the wolves growled and electricity filled the air.  
  
~Solja , Riyuuo attack!~ Alustriel shouted.  
  
Bolts of electricity shot forth from the wolves' fur and hit the ground near Myune. The elves and their leader backed up against the tree. Fear was written on their faces. Myune regained his composure quickly and narrowed his eyes in anger. Solja and Riyuuo attacked again. Only this time one of them, the male wolf, leapt forward and threw Myune to the ground with his paw.  
  
~Riyuuo,~ Alustriel said ~To me~  
  
The male wolf returned to Alustriel's side.  
  
'You'll pay for this one day witch.' Myune vowed.  
  
Myune got up and ran off. The other boys soon followed him.  
  
'I'm going to teach him a thing or two.' Haldir said.  
  
'Take Solja with you' Alustriel said.  
  
Haldir nodded and beckoned to the second wolf , a female, to follow him. Haldir and Solja ran after the boys.  
  
Alustriel and Riyuuo walked towards Legolas. The young prince curled up into a tighter ball when he felt Riyuuo's hot breath on his shoulder.  
  
'Do not be afraid of him.' Alustriel said gently ' He will not harm you.'  
  
Legolas looked up. Riyuuo stood taller than Alustriel.  
  
'Are you sure that Hell Hound won't hurt me?' Legolas asked.  
  
'He's not a Hell Hound Legolas,' Alustriel said flatly. 'He's a Thunder Beast.'  
  
Legolas swallowed hard when the wolf looked at him with it's big yellow eyes. He lifted a hand to touch it. Riyuuo sniffed his small hand before licking it with his rough toungue. Legolas cringed slightly.  
  
A loud roar sounded in the distance. Riyuuo's head raised and he looked towards the east. Legolas looked in the same direction.  
  
'What was that?' Legolas asked.  
  
'That was Solja' Alustriel said ' She and Haldir must have found the boys.'  
  
An echoy whispering sound filled the air. Riyuuo looked at Alustriel. The girl nodded. Legolas looked from Riyuuo to Alustriel.  
  
'What was that sound?' He asked  
  
'That was the language of creatures.' Alustriel responded 'It's like telepathy.'  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The whispering filled the air again. Alustriel nodded to Riyuuo before letting out a high pitched whistle. She was answered by a similar whistle Legolas gasped as a black and purple four-legged creature appeared in the air and landed on the ground next to Alustriel. The creature stood about a foot tall. It had long slightly floppy ears, a long tail and a purplish jewel in it's forehead. It's belly was purple while the rest of it was black except for the tip of it's tail , paws and tips of it's ears. These were purple as well[2].  
  
'Legolas, I would like you to meet Dash.' Alustriel said.' He's a carbuncle'  
  
Legolas didn't say anything. His beautiful aquamarine eyes were wide with shock. Dash squeaked at him before looking up at Alustriel. The whispering filled the air again. Dash squeaked and leapt into the air. When he landed he took off towards the palace with incredible speed.  
  
'Where is he going?' Legolas asked.  
  
'To inform the healer that you are injured.' Alustriel said.  
  
She pulled a handkerchief made of bluish silk from her pocket. The handkerchief had a blue carbuncle embroidered into one corner. She knelt next to Legolas And wiped the blood from his lip. He hissed slightly at the pain. Riyuuo nudged Legolas' ankle. Pain shot through his entire leg causing him to cry out. Riyuuo glanced at Alustriel. The whispering filled the air again. Alustriel looked at Legolas and sighed.  
  
'According to Riyuuo, you've broken your ankle.' She said.  
  
Legolas moaned in response. It was only his first day in Lothlorien and already he had gotten hurt. His father would not be pleased. Alustriel thought for a second before she looked at Legolas.  
  
  
  
'Can you ride?' she asked.  
  
'Ride?' Legolas questioned. ' Ride what?'  
  
Alustriel glanced up at Riyuuo.  
  
~~*  
  
Minutes later Legolas had his arms around Alustriel's waist as they sped through the forest on Riyuuo's back. Something had been nagging at the young prince's mind for the past few minutes.  
  
'Alustriel?' he said.  
  
'Call me Elei' she said.  
  
'Elei?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'What language were you speaking when you spoke to Solja and Riyuuo the first time?' Legolas asked.  
  
'That was Dark-Elvish which is also known as Ancient Dandrien.' Elei replied  
  
'Dark-Elvish?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Yes Legolas. I am Dark Elf after all. I should at least know my own language.'  
  
'A Dark Elf!' Legolas gasped  
  
Alustriel nodded slightly. Legolas felt the blood rush to his face as he leaned closer to Alustriel. He was glad that she didn't see him blush.  
  
Alustriel bent foreword and whispered something into Riyuuo's ear. The massive beast suddenly picked up speed. Elves leapt out of the way as they sped past Riyuuo skidded to a stop near a large tree. A tall male elf ran towards them. He lifted Legolas from Riyuuo's back. Legolas was carried up into the healer's talan where he would be taken care of.  
  
Alustriel hopped off Riyuuo's back. Dash came bounding towards her. He leapt into her arms and began licking her face with his soft tongue. He squeaked happily as she giggled. Riyuuo glanced at Dash. The carbuncle squeaked at the thunder beast. Riyuuo turned and ran off to find Haldir and Solja.  
  
~~*  
  
Night had fallen and Legolas had returned to the palace. His ankle was no longer broken but it was still quite sore. He was wandering through the hallways of the palace trying to find Alustriel. He found her sitting in a large chair in a massive library. A fire was roaring in a nearby fire place. Solja and Riyuuo were asleep at her feet. Solja's head was resting on Riyuuo's shoulder. She lifted her head and looked at Legolas as he entered the library. The wolf blinked before resting her head against Riyuuo's side again.  
  
  
  
Alustriel was curled up in a chair reading a large book on dragons. Dash was curled up at her side, his head was tucked under his tail and his ears were flopped over his eyes.  
  
'Elei?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
The girl poked her head up over the top of her book. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him.  
  
'Feeling better?' she asked.  
  
Legolas nodded, his hair sliding down his shoulders. Alustriel shifted slightly before patting an empty part of the massive arm chair. Legolas hopped up next to her careful not to bother Dash. To Legolas' surprise Dash awakened long enough to hop into his lap before curling up into a ball and falling asleep again. A small giggle came from Alustriel.  
  
'I think Dash likes you.' She said  
  
'Yeah me too' the young prince replied.  
  
'Elei?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Thanks for saving me earlier.' The young prince said.  
  
`No prob-'  
  
Before she could finish speaking, two slender arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in to a hug. She struggled at first before the warmth of his body overcame her. She leaned lightly against his chest and placed a hand on his collar bone.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily and began running his hands along her spine. The soft silence was broken by the crackling of the fire. Alustriel's eyelids drooped as she felt sleep creeping up on her.  
  
*she sleeps with closed eyes?* Legolas thought to himself as he watched the girl fall asleep.  
  
Alustriel yawned heavily. She clutched at Legolas' torn shirt with a slightly limp right hand. The other hand was draped across his back. She yawned again and buried her face into his chest.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her head. His slender hands found their way inside her tunic and ran along the soft skin of her back. Dash squeaked and leapt to the floor because the children were stretched out across the chair leaving little room for him.  
  
Both of them soon fell into a deep restful sleep.  
  
~~*  
  
Legolas awoke with a start. His dream had left him gasping.  
  
~~~  
  
A tall blonde elf was running swiftly through a forest. His glittering golden hair flared out behind him as he ran. Sharp aquamarine eyes searched the area for a place to hide. In his hand he carried a long bow. A quiver of arrows was slung over his back.  
  
The angry shouts of goblin-like monsters filled the air. The elf burst through the brush and into a clearing where he met a tall dark-haired man. The man smiled at him before unsheathing a long glittering claymore and facing the forest.  
  
Another man came crashing through the brush to join them. He was soon followed by a dwarf and four hobbits. Mithrandir appeared beside the dark- haired man. The sound of a sword cutting through foliage filled their ears as three women leapt out of the forest. One was a tall female elf with long dark hair. Next to her ran a hobbit like girl with flowing brown hair and feathered wings. The last was a tall Dark-Elf with incredibly long stardust silver hair and glittering moonstone eyes.  
  
The three women joined the group of men quickly. The dark-haired female elf pulled a coiled whip from her belt. Thorns ran down the length of the weapon. The short female unsheathed a sword of sorts. The pale Dark- Elf unsheathed a sword that had to have been at least five feet long!  
  
The golden-haired elf drew closer to the Dark-Elf and smiled at her. She gave no response other than a side-long glance. A ring of gold glinted on a chain around her neck.  
  
The battle was an intense one. Blasts of magical energy were flying through the air. Most of the blasts came from the women. Dark blood soon covered all of them. The male elf soon ran out of arrows. When this happened he drew away from the others and threw his hands into the air.  
  
"WINGS OF FAITH!" he cried.  
  
As he said this a massive green eagle appeared and flew over the battle field.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas had woken up at this point. He looked around and found that he was lying in a soft bed in a dark glade-like room. Next to him lay Alustriel. She was still laying against his chest. Someone must have found them in the library and brought them here.  
  
Legolas sighed. They had missed dinner. He yawned and settled back into the pillows. He ran his hands through Alustriel's soft hair before falling asleep once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Think the creature on the thunder card from cardcapters  
  
[2] think Dash from cardcapters  
  
ok well there you go. A nice long chapter and a little romance to go along with it. Foreshadowing isn't it? Well sorry for it's lateness. Must go. Farewell!  
  
::Vanishes in a cloud of silvery fog:: 


	7. Morning

::walks out of a dark forest, her black wizards gown flowing in the wind:: OK PEOPLE YOU MUST READ THIS NOTE. I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE QUEST THAT GOES WITH THIS STORY. LEGOLAS' DREAM WAS A VISION OF THAT QUEST. So please I need to know if you want to see the quest to take the ring to the end of the dimension (I know it sounds corny but it's actually pretty cool) ok so please tell me. See last chapter for disclaimer. Elvish is in ''. Dark elvish is in ~ ~.  
  
Legolas awoke with a start. He had had another dream about the strange elf from his first dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elf stood in a clearing of sorts in a very dark place. His eyes were full of fear and he was panting heavily. He fell to his knees and placed his hands on the ground in front of his. A small shaft of light from above illuminated his body. He lifted his head when he heard a rustling sound.  
  
A soft semi-evil chuckle sounded before a cloaked figure dropped from above. The tall elf stood up and faced the figure that had just landed in front of him. The figure unsheathed two black-bladed daggers.  
  
'You have much to learn.' It said in a noticeable female voice. 'And you have no time'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas looked around. He was still in the dark glade-like room but Alustriel had left. He crawled out of bed and pulled his shoes on.  
  
He left the room and ran off in search of the girl. He ran for a while and would have slammed into Haldir had he not seen him. Haldir raised an eyebrow at him. Legolas noticed two other elves that looked like Haldir standing nearby.  
  
'You ok Legolas?' Haldir asked  
  
Legolas merely nodded. Haldir noticed that Legolas was looking at the other elves. He smiled gently.  
  
'Legolas, I would like you to meet my brothers Rumil and Orophin. .' He said.  
  
Legolas smiled weakly and nodded to them. The returned the gesture in unison. Legolas looked back at Haldir.  
  
'Have you seen Alustriel?' He asked meekly.  
  
"She's with her mother and Mithrandir in the mirror glade.' Orophin said 'It's just up ahead'  
  
'Thanks.' Legolas said.  
  
He ran off in the direction Orophin had indicated. Sure enough he found them. Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir were sitting on a stone bench on one side of the glade, whereas Alustriel was sitting on the other side.  
  
The young Princess wore a very strange outfit. On her head she wore a semi-dark aqua blue jesters hat. The had had only two tails which were about three feet long and had yellow balls on the ends. She wore a white dress of sorts that split of into a ring of limp white points with yellow balls on the end of each one. The points of fabric came down to her knees, the balls hung limply about her legs. On her arms she wore semi-dark aqua blue, elbow length gloves. On her feet she wore knee-length, semi-dark aqua blue, lace up, high-heeled boots. [1]  
  
She did look rather strange but she looked cool at the same time. Legolas stood up at the top of the small staircase and watched the three. Mithrandir held up an apple-sized ball made up of black marble. Alustriel put a hand up at chest level. The ball flew up out of Mithrandir's hand and floated slowly over to Alustriel. It stopped in front of her hand. The ball then flew towards a small stream and dripped into it. The sphere flew back out of the stream and headed for Galadriel and Mithrandir. It stopped in front of them and began to spin rapidly spraying them with tiny droplets of water. Alustriel smirked. The ball stopped spinning and landed in Mithrandir's open hand.  
  
'Very good' Mithrandir said. ' Though you did get a little…. side-tracked. You have gained a strong control over solid objects.'  
  
Galadriel beamed at Alustriel as she wiped the droplets of water from her face.  
  
'I believe that is all?' She said looking at Mithrandir.  
  
The wizard nodded and smiled at Alustriel. The girl stood and bowed to them before looking up at Legolas.  
  
'I knew you would come…' she said quietly.  
  
Mithrandir and Galadriel looked up at him. Both of them were smiling.  
  
'Hello young prince' Mithrandir said. 'Ready to begin your training?'  
  
Legolas nodded meekly. Alustriel continued to glare at him, her pale eyes gleaming. Legolas shivered under the glare. The princess looked at her mother who met her gaze with a similar stony glare.  
  
The sound of horses filled the glade. Haldir and his brothers entered the glade silently, each of them on the back of a horse. Alustriel looked up at them. A tiny smile formed on her pale face.  
  
'So are we going or not?' Rumil asked.  
  
Alustriel looked back at her mother, who nodded. Alustriel let out a high- pitched whistle. A large black mare entered the glade. Legolas had never seen anything like her. She was tall with red eyes and a long black and red mane. The long black and blood red tail grazed the ground.  
  
'Is that what I think it is?' Legolas asked.  
  
'Yes' Galadriel said ' she is a Mehemuth'  
  
The great horse nuzzled Alustriel affectionately.  
  
'Hira [2] is a dear friend of mine' Alustriel said gently.  
  
Hira bent so that Alustriel could climb onto her back. Like her brothers, Alustriel rode bareback. The princess nodded to her brothers. The four elves turned their horses around and ran off into the forest.  
  
[1] Think the outfit Sakura wore when she captured the water card  
  
[2] The name is pronounced Hai-ra It means black wind in dark-elvish  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. ::Enters the forest once again:: 


	8. Heart Song

Hey.sorry I'm late with this chapter. Like anyone cares. Well here you go. Elvish is in '' dark elvish is in ~~ Not my song!  
  
Elves quickly jumped out of the way as 3 horses and one Mehemuth came charging by, each bearing an elf child. The animals flew through the forest at great speeds. Alustriel listen to the laughing voices of her beloved brothers but she did not join them.  
  
As they raced along she wore a blank expression and remained silent. She looked down at her gloved hands as they gripped Hira's lovely mane. She looked down at her bare legs and booted feet and watched as the balls that were on the end s of the spikes that formed her skirt, bounds back and forth. She placed a gloved hand on the soft skin of her face then looked down at herself again.  
  
She looked at her long slender hands again. Only instead of seeing her lovely hands, she saw horrible, disfigured claws. She looked down at her legs and saw legs similar to those of a chicken. She looked at a few strands of her silky hair but say only rotting seaweed.  
  
Where one would see only loveliness she saw only hideousness.  
  
~I am grotesque~ she said quietly  
  
When they stopped in the forest clearing where they usually spent their free time, her brothers hopped off their horses and began sparring with each other. Alustriel, meanwhile, stayed on Hira's back.  
  
~I am horrible~ she muttered. ~I am ugliness~  
  
She ran her fingers through Hira's mane.  
  
~I wish I could be like you beloved~ she whispered to the Mehemuth. ~Wild and free, the embodiment of beauty. But I am grotesque~  
  
Hira shook her head in disagreement.  
  
Alustriel looked down at her hands again and narrowed her eyes.  
  
~I hate you~ she muttered to her gloved hands ~I hate you as I hate myself~  
  
With that she turned Hira around and headed for home.  
  
After saying goodbye to Hira, Alustriel headed for her room. She stopped when she heard voices in a nearby courtyard. When she looked she saw Legolas firing arrows at a target blind folded. His aim was terribly off. If the young prince didn't learn to use more than his eyes her might be able to at least hit the target.  
  
Alustriel shook herself and headed for her room. Once inside. She closed the door and collapsed on her bed.  
  
She was so tired of everything. She hated life. She felt the burning sting behind her eyes as her tears began to form. She fought them with all her might but they defeated her and escaped. She crawled off the bed and wandered over to her dresser. Though her tear blurred vision impaired her she managed to find the dagger that was hidden in the top drawer.  
  
The dagger had once belonged to her grandmother, Empress Hinasei. She sat down in the middle of the floor and stared at the jeweled sheath of the dagger. She gently removed the blade form it's sheath. She stared at the black blade with empty eyes.  
  
It was then that she slashed at her arm, opening a deep gash. She slashed at her arms and legs. She looked down at the silvery pool of blood that was forming on the floor beneath her. Mesmerized by the color and its intoxicating scent, she dipped a finger in to the blood and then lapped it up off her finger with her tongue. It tasted a sweet as it smelled. She gazed at the blossoming flower with empty yet entranced eyes.  
  
It was then that the door opened and a certain blond prince entered the room. He gasped when he saw Elei covered in her own blood. He slowly walked towards her. He sat down beside her in the blood and looked at her. She looked like an unchained melody to him.  
  
He gently reached out and pulled the dagger from her hand. With only thoughts of Alustriel in his mind he cut open his arms and let his blood pour out and mingle with hers. It was painful at first but the pain soon drifted away.  
  
He wrapped his bleeding arms around Alustriel and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and placed a hand on his collar bone. She let him rock her back and forth gently. He hummed a song his mother had used to sing him to sleep with as he rocked her back and forth. She soon joined in his humming. At first he was surprised that she knew the song but soon that didn't matter.  
  
'I wish I could remember the words' he said sadly.  
  
*When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom Let it be*  
  
Legolas looked down at Alustriel in surprise as she sang. She knew the words! Soon the lyrics came flooding back and he joined her in singing. Their voices blended in the air to create one of the most beautiful sound ever heard in Middle Earth.  
  
*And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom Let it be*  
  
  
  
Their voices echoed quietly through the halls causing passing elves to look around for the source of that beautiful sound.  
  
*Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, There will be an answer Let it be Let it be, let it be, Let it be, let it be, Speaking words of wisdom Let it be*  
  
Down in the Mirror glade the song reached Galadriel's ears as she was gazing into the Mirror. It was then that the mirror showed her the children. She raced off toward Elei's room as fast as she could.  
  
*And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me Shine until tomorrow Let it be*  
  
  
  
The children continued to stare off into space and sing their lovely song. Though exhausted from the loss of blood they were determined to finish their song.  
  
*I wake up to the sound of music Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom Let it be*  
  
Galadriel burst though the door just before they finished singing. Her heart wrenched at the sight of them. They were nestled in each other's arms like lovers. It would have been the most beautiful thing in the world were it not for the ever growing pool of blood that they lay in.  
  
'Why must you do this to me?' she asked quietly.  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes as she called for help. Several servants came and gasped at the sight of the children and the blood. Galadriel went over and gently lifted Alustriel's bleeding form into her arms. Legolas tried to reach out to regain his lost companion but he was swept into the arms of a servant.  
  
The children were carried to the bathing chamber. Servant left to help take care of the blood after setting Legolas down. Galadriel began to filled the tub with warm water and poured a few scented oils into the water to calm the children enough so that they could rest.  
  
With that task accomplished she began to strip a dazed Legolas of his clothing. She gently placed the small boy into the water. He looked up at her with empty eyes. She turned and stripped the clothes off her daughter as well. She gently placed Alustriel in the tub as well.  
  
She then left to gather healing herbs and her husband.  
  
The children sat there staring at each other for a few moments before Legolas stretched his arms out to Alustriel. The small girl moved over to Legolas and let him hold her again. Once again she rested her head against his shoulder and placed a hand on his collar bone. She gently nuzzled the crook of his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. He placed a gently kiss on the top of her head .  
  
Galadriel returned to find the children once again nestled within each others arms. Celeborn , having accompanied Galadriel , felt his heart melt at the sight of the two children.  
  
'Do you see what I mean?' Galadriel asked.  
  
Celeborn nodded.  
  
'What are we to do, beloved?' He asked.  
  
' Let's clean them up and put them to bed for now. We'll have to remove all the weapons from her room and we also need to inform Thranduil of this. Though I dare say he will not be pleased.'  
  
With that said and done the set about cleaning the children.  
  
~*~  
  
Galadriel gently laid a clean and clothed Alustriel into her bed. She looked to Celeborn, who carried a very sleepy Legolas in his arms.  
  
'Let's keep them together for now.' He suggested. 'If the other is not there when they awaken they may become terrified.'  
  
Galadriel nodded as Celeborn gently laid Legolas down.  
  
The Lord and Lady left quietly after tucking the children in and blowing out the lamps.  
  
Legolas looked over at Alustriel with a calm expression on his face. For the third time that day Legolas held Alustriel, only this time he didn't have to let go.  
  
Ok.that was messed up. But hey it's a new chapter..bye! 


End file.
